Season's Surprises
by CrystalliaWriting
Summary: This is for Ebony Umbreon's writing challenge. Kai and Nya hoped to try and have a perfect Christmas this year, having to spend it without their mom and dad again. But all that changes with the ring of a doorbell, late in the evening of Christmas...


**Disclaimer: Ninjago, not mine. Story idea, mine.**

 **Hey guys! Once again, I got some nasty weather on my end. Power's okay, but the wifi is on and off, so another delay in posting this story. I hope you're all warm and safe this winter.**

 **Hope you've been keeping up on my latest chapters of my main fanfic, and remember to vote for your favorite oc! This story is for Ebony's writing challenge, suited for Christmas and does NOT take place in my main Fanfiction universe.**

 **Takes place after DotD.**

 **Now let's go!**

* * *

 **Season's Surprises**

'Twas the evening before Christmas and all through the Bounty, the ninja were stirring to prepare for the holiday. Zane cooked the ham to perfection as he kept a hungry Cole at bay, Lloyd hung up the lights outside and turned them on with the power of Jay. The brother and sister of fire and water had cleaned and decorated the tree, topping it off with a photograph ornament of their mother and father.

"Finally, we're finished!"Kai exclaimed. "I don't remember the last time we worked so hard to have a perfect Christmas."

"I do," Nya replied softly. "I remember how I would try to lift the huge boxes of decorations, but I ended up with Dad doing all the work and he'd pretend that I was actually lifting it. He made me feel…stronger."

"Same here. Mom would lift me high up to hang the wreaths, it made me feel so brave. I didn't always like to be so high up." He lowered his head and whispered, "I miss them."

"I do too," Nya replied as she put an arm around him. "But they're always with us, and Christmas is a time to remember. And to have fun with the people that are with us."

The sound of footsteps running towards them interrupted their moment. They turned to see Lloyd and Jay, who was wrapped in unplugged lights, slide in the room with smile on their faces.

"Guys, we've just discovered one of the most amazing things you'll ever see!" Lloyd said excitedly. He quickly turned back to Jay and was practically jumping as he asked, "Come on! Do it! Do the thing!"

"You got it!" Jay held up the plug and sent of spark of electricity, activating them and having himself glow in red and green lights.

"So when's the _amazing_ part happening?" Kai asked, boredom in his tone.

"Right now, spiky!" He gave it another spark and the lights flashed on and off, and then spiraled around for a grand finale. "So was that exciting or what?"

"Eh, I give it a B plus."

"Everyone," Sensei called from the other room, "it's time for dinner."

They all charged for the dining room, scrambling to get to their seats. The table was arranged neatly, with napkins on the plates, lit candles in the center, and two plates of hors d'oeuvres that claimed at spot at both ends of the table. They sat patiently, munching away as Zane came in carrying the ham and sides of mashed potatoes and rolls. Their mouths were watering as he prepared to cut its golden brown skin and-

 **Ding dong!**

"Ah, come on!" Cole groaned. "Three things: who's bugging us, how did they get on the ship while we're in the air, and when did we get a doorbell?"

 **DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!**

"Fine, I'll get it!" Kai stomped towards the door and flung it open. On the other side was a guy about his age with blonde, side-swept hair, wearing a light blue sweater and khakis. He was smiling big, causing Kai to arch an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I'm Lar!" he said while waving. "And I'm…I'm.." He stopped as he took in a deep breath before slinging his arms around Kai and crushing him in a hug. "I'm your brother!"

Kai immediately threw him off. "Woah, woah, woah! We are not brothers! I only have my sister, and we look alike. I don't want to be rude, but you don't have the looks to be related to me. You don't even have fire powers for all I know!"

"I don't have fire powers, I got something even better!"

"What?"

"This!" In one swift motion, Lar aimed his hand at Kai's face a shot him with a burst of water. His spikes fell down on impact, hiding his eyes that had widened at what he just witnessed. Lar put his hands on his and gave a confident smirk. "So do you believe me now?"

"Uhh, Sensei? You should see this! NOW!"

* * *

After Kai had introduced Lar to the others, and mostly to Sensei to try to shed some wisdom on this, there was only one conclusion that could be reached as to how this was possible.

They were brother and sister…and brother.

While Lar had squeezed himself in between Jay and Nya at the table, Kai pulled Sensei Wu out in the hallway to discuss this calmly.

"There is no way that that..thing is my brother!"

A bonk on the head from Sensei's staff got him to bring it down a level. "That is enough," Sensei whispered. "I don't recall your parents having a third, but I recall that elemental power is given by blood. There are no other elemental masters of water he could have descended from, so in conclusion, you have two siblings."

"But Sensei-"

"Kai, I know it's hard to have a brother. I remember the days Garmadon and I had our own disputes now and then, but we loved each other through out it all. This will be a lesson to you, Lar, and Nya, do not waste this opportunity."

Kai hung his head, and replied, "Yes, Sensei." The two went back in with the red ninja sitting across from his "brother" and quickly flashing him an unnoticed glare. As Zane served the food onto plates and had them passed around the table, Kai asked, "So Lar, where did you come from?"

"Well I was living in a village with these two people who adopted me but never told me until last week. They said that I must be related to the fire and water ninja because of my powers, so I made it my personal mission to find my long lost brother and sister! And now I'm here with my family!"

"Lucky us," Kai muttered under his breath.

Everyone had gotten their food and began to dig in, Lar especially. He began to gain the attention of others as he munched noisily, audibly gulped down his food and chugged his drink. He turned his head to Nya and asked, "So what's the plan after dinner?"

Nya tried hard not to look as his mouth that was full of chewed food. "Uh, we were going to watch a holiday movie. Also…maybe you should talk with your mouth empty."

"Sure thing, sis!" He swallowed it all down and licked his plate clean.

'Oh boy,' Kai thought. 'Santa, why couldn't you just give me coal instead of punishing me like this?'

* * *

The ninja had gotten into their sleepwear and hopped on the couch as Zane popped in a Starfarer Holiday Special movie in the tv. The previews played as they waited for Lar to show up, which gave them worries as to what he could be doing roaming around by himself.

"Maybe we should check on him?" Nya asked.

"I am certain he will be fine," Zane assured. "He seems capable to figure things out on his own."

"Oh, yeah. He figured out how to make me loose my appetite," Cole said. "Me! Of all people!"

"Maybe we should have patience with him," Lloyd suggested. "He hasn't done anything that's pure evil, plus we should be flattered that he spent so much time trying to find us. You hear me, Kai?"

"Yeah, whatever," he waved off.

The door slammed open as Lar walked in wearing a green robe with a huge white stain on around the collar. "Sup, guys?"

"Hold on a sec," Lloyd said, standing up. "Is that my robe?"

"Yeah, I love the way it feels. Great material, dude."

"Uh huh." He pointed at the collar and asked, "And what exactly is that?"

"Well I was still hungry, so I looked through the fridge and found this awesome peppermint cake! I forgot to save some for you guys though."

"CAKE!?" Zane and Cole shouted together.

"That cake took me three hours to make with all its layers and fillings!"

"That was supposed to be for dessert tomorrow!" Cole lunged at Lar but was held back by Nya and Lloyd. He swiped furiously at him as he took a seat on the couch, squishing them as it wasn't big enough for all seven of them to sit on.

They all sat down in silence for a while as the movie's opening scene began. "Oh, I've seen this before," Lar said while getting up and turning to leave. "Spoiler alert: it's all a dream and Fritz gets a new ship for Christmas. Good night, guys! Enjoy the movie!"

The door slammed closed, leaving behind a furious Lloyd and Jay, eyes twitching and veins popping out. "THAT'S IT!" they screamed, both lunging at the door but were held back by the others.

Nya pulled them both to the side and gave them a burst of water to cool off. "That's enough! Lar is my brother, you two should have more respect towards him!"

"But he ruined the movie!" Jay cried out. "Don't you remember how much we struggled to get it? We had to go to the store and find the perfect parking space, then we had to fight over the last one with some kid and his crazy mother, and the cashier was so slow! All that trouble for, for….NOTHING!"

"Plus he ruined my robe and took it without my permission! My dad got it for me!"

"He was selfish in eating that cake by himself! It was a hard task that I did for my brothers and sister!"

"HE. ATE. MY. CAKE. Need I say more!?"

"I said ENOUGH!"

A silence fell across the room, the angry ninja quieted down as asked but retained furious looks on their faces. Kai was surprisingly the only who hadn't shouted like the others, which was pretty unusual for the hothead. His sister turned to him and asked, "I know you have something to say, Kai. Why don't you just spit it out?"

He calmly faced her and deadpanned, "I told Sensei that he wasn't our brother, and now Lar just proved it himself that he's not a brother to any of us. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm going to bed."

"Kai," Nya called after him as he left. The others followed his lead and filed out the door silently. She was alone and she whispered to herself, "I thought it was nice to have another piece of mom and dad with us."

* * *

Christmas morning came, and for once, the ninja got up early and didn't complain. They rushed through the halls and towards the Lounge as Jay cried out, " **I'M COMING, SANTA!"**

As they reached the door, a staff was placed in between them. Sensei walked in front and spoke. "Ninja, I found a possibility as to how Lar got his powers. It also explains that he is not at all related to Kai and Nya."

Nya frowned as Kai was smiling big. "Oh, yes! I can't wait to hear it, but first, presents!" Sensei took the cue to walk out of the way and allow them through, on the other side was a sleeping Lar near the presents. As if he sensed their presence, he awakened and sat up as he wiped the drool from his face.

"Merry Christmas! It took me a while, but I managed to find the presents I got you guys and put 'em under the tree. I might've done while I was half asleep, but I know you'll like 'em!"

He pulled out five gifts from under the tree; they all had light blue wrapping paper and were tied up with white ribbons. He passed them out a gave Jay a small envelope, Lloyd and Zane a medium present, Cole a huge box, and Kai and Nya were given a tiny box that read:

 **To my brother and sister, my little family.**

"Well, I'll take a shot at mine," Jay said as he ripped open the envelope and immediately gave a high pitched scream at the contents. "YOU GOT ME TICKETS TO THE STARFARER DOUBLE FEATURE PREMIER THAT COMES OUT NEXT YEAR!?"

"Well, yeah! I studied up on all of you guys, I couldn't show up empty handed on Christmas."

"Lar, you didn't!" Lloyd said, as he pulled out a video game. "You got me the only Starfarer video game in existence? _Attack of the Imperial Sludge_?"

"I got the Christmas apron I saw in the store last week!" Zane exclaimed.

Cole shrieked as he opened his present to reveal a three tier chocolate cake with a white chocolate Christmas tree on top. "This is the best gift ever!"

"Thank you!" the four said in unison.

Kai and Nya carefully unwrapped their little box, giving a gasp at what was inside. It was their little photograph ornament, with a new little frame around it that said:

 **The best mom and dad ever.**

"I never got to spend anytime with them that I can remember," Lar said, getting them to raise their heads at him, "but they seem like they were pretty great. I mean,they must've done something right because you two are the greatest brother and sister I could have."

Nya had tears well up in her eyes, Kai was even sniffing a little. The three of them got in a group hug that the others joined in. The moment came to halt with the clearing of a throat behind them. They turned to see Sense with a sly look on his face.

"Wasn't their something you wanted to tell Lar after presents, Kai?"

"Well, I..um," he stuttered for a moment. He looked back at Lar who was waiting for his answer. They weren't related, they didn't look the part. But still…their was only thing he could tell him to set the guy straight.

He put his hands on both his shoulder, giving him a firm look in his eyes before speaking.

"I'm glad you came home for Christmas, brother."

* * *

 **Awww, what a nice story! You gotta love that Christmas cheese! Remember to vote, the poll is on my profile. I know you wanna.**

 **My next chapter for Ninjago: Legend Reborn**

 **Jungle Trouble**

 **Until then, God is good, all the time. All the time, God is good.**

 **Merry Christmas, everybody!**


End file.
